<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks, But he's Allergic by Booberrystuffwastaken6642368</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434716">Thanks, But he's Allergic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368/pseuds/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368'>Booberrystuffwastaken6642368</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggs, Father-Son Relationship, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368/pseuds/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade is happily settling in with his son Ranboo after the ordeal of finding him again. For the first time since getting his son back he's finally happy, and things seem like they're gonna stay like that. </p><p>That is untill an old acquaintance apperard at his door talking about some strange egg. </p><p> </p><p>(A one shot continuation of To Be Found Again based off the events of Techno's stream yesterday. Like I swear I manifested the Dadnoblade content. Wouldn't usually do something like this so dont expect more, but how could I pass this up.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Technoblade has joined the game)</p><p>Techno laughs as he's almost immediately knocked down by his polor bear friend. Steve was a new pet but he was quickly becoming Techno's favorite. Him and Ranboo had an inside joke that he was becoming Techno's emotional support pet. Speacking of his son Techno wipes off his clothes as he waves his hands to see if his son was in the world, with a smile his pace picks up as he walks outside. </p><p>It had been about a month since the two encountered the dreamon, a month since Techno found out Ranboo was his son. He had spent that time spending every second he could with his memory boy. They had 11 years to make up for and they were certainly intending on spending every second together that they could. Everywhere Ranboo went Techno was with him and vise versa, when Ranboo had decided to go visit Tubbo in the new Snowchester Techno was already dreading seeing the ex president again, he knew of his inside joke that him and Ranboo were exactly the same. He had even more evidence for it now. He wasn't expecting Tommy to be there. </p><p>As Ranboo came to the surprisingly well built cabin the two inhabitants rushed to meet their friend, but stopped in their tracks as they saw Techno crest the hill as well, close behind. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here, leave!" Tommy had yelled as he stormed over to Techno, shoving his finger in his face. Techno rolled his eyes, his little brother still seemed mad about his... previous encounter. </p><p>"Tommy calm down." Tubbo had come up behind the boy, it had been a while since Techno had seen his brother's best friend. His horns had grown in more and were finally starting to form their first spiral, he knew if his old friend Schlatt was around he'd still be proud of his son, his horns began to resemble his old man's. Tubbo had given Ranboo a hug and offered him a tour around their new base. </p><p>"Yeah he can look but only if the basterd leaves, why'd you even come here?" Tommy crossed his arms as Techno stood closer to Ranboo scowling. Ranboo held up his hands. </p><p>"I asked him to come, I don't.... I don't really want to be without him right now." Ranboo had glanced back at his father, he gave him a nod. Ranboo had wanted to be the one to tell his friends. </p><p>"Why would you want him with you?" Tommy sent Techno a rather rude gesture. </p><p>"Tommy, Tubbo, maybe we should talk about this inside?" Ranboo offered as the boys seemed to notice something was up. They all sat around the rather large table by the crackling fire. It almost reminded Techno of the syndicate, but Ranboo still didn't know about that yet. Ranboo began to explane to the boys his experence with the dreamon as well as his new found memories and powers he gained after it had left. Ranboo's enderman abilities had been contained by the dreamon as means to keep him even weaker. Techno still can recall his shouts of joy as his son holds up the spawner they had experimentally broken. </p><p>"So why were you the perfect vessel for these, things?" Tubbo questioned as Tommy slammed his hands on the table. </p><p>"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GET TO BE A GOD THAT'S NOT FAIR." Techno had laughed at his brother's anger and sent him back one of his own rude gestures. </p><p>"Well it has something to do with Techno being a vessel actually." Ranboo began wringing his hands together nervously, Techno placed his hand on the boys shoulder to help ground him. "Dreamons can only use the children of Gods as their vessels, and I'm the only Demi God born in 5000 years." </p><p>"Oh thats pog, who's your "godly parent?" Tommy joked but he seemed genuinely interested. Ranboo had glanced to his dad as Techno chuckled at Tommy's slowness. It finally seemed go catch up to the boys as they both gasped. Tears begin to fill Tommy's eyes as he looked between the father and son. </p><p>"L-Little Phil?" As Ranboo nodded both the boys shot up and rushed around the table to throw themselves at his son. Techno laughed as the three embrased. Tommy and Tubbo had always been close to his son, while Tubbo was only left in Phil's care for a small while before Ranboo was taken he still had many fond memories of the boy. "Where the hell have you been you asshole." Tommy had sobbed into Ranboo's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh ya know, the void." Ranboo choked back, happy to be with his uncles. The 4 had spent the rest of the night talking and sharing stories from the past 11 years. They had left that night with smiles on their facese and promises to be back. As he now comes upon his son's house he can't help but laugh as Tubbo tries, and fails to leave his visit with Ranboo before Techno got there. He offered the boy a wave as he ran past. </p><p>As Techno rounds the courner Ranboo's house had come into view.  The house was georgous with bright white pillars and a well established farm out front. If it were up to Techno Ranboo would be living in his own house, but he understood, Ranboo needed his own space. And he had done a damn good job if Techno had to say so himself. Becides it wasn't like he couldn't walk the 2 minutes to see him whenever he wanted, even if he couldn't go 5 minutes without seeing his son, sue him. Techno is curious to see the large amounts of beds sprawled throughout Ranboo's front yard but he didn't have much time to think about it before he was being enveloped in lankie arms. </p><p>"Hey dad, been waiting for you." His son smiled down at him as Techno smiled back. "Look Tubbo and I found out another thing I can do." Ranboo rushed over to the beds with Techno close behind laughing at his sons excitement. As Ranboo breaks one of the many white beds 2 more appear on the ground to be picked up. </p><p>"Eh." Techno looked to his son dumbfounded as his giddiness and excitement danced in his eyes. "This is the cake all over again, you're just creating matter out of nothing." Techno laughed as he began to realize they would never have to worry about Netherite mining again.</p><p>"Well so do cobblestone generators." Ranboo laughed as he turned to head back. </p><p>"Ah yes, cause anybody in this world has ever needed a cobblestone generator, it's such a limited resource." Techno's sarcasm caused Ranboo to laugh as he turned around. </p><p>"Tommy?" Techno patted his son on the back. </p><p>"Ok you got me there." Techno had to admit. The two laugh as they start heading tword Techno's house. As they round the corner he notices a figure in the horizon. At first he assumed it was Phil, but he knows he would just fly over. Becides Phil had said he wouldn't be on today, and the figure walking tword them was too.... dark. The voices picked up. </p><p>"Evil."</p><p>"Bad egg."</p><p>"Protect Ranboo." </p><p>"E" </p><p>"Dad.... are they freaking out for you too?" Ranboo questions, his voices seem to have noticed as well. As the figure grows closer Techno finally realizes who it is, BadBoyHalo. Him and BBH had never really interacted, Techno had been close friends with Skeppy and even help him plan one of his many pranks on the unsuspecting deamon. As BBH makes his way twords the two Techno notices something isn't right with him. His usual red highlights appeared to have been bleached white as his pin prick eyes bore into him and his boy. Techno notices his shamble, he isn't walking right. Techno unconsciously takes a step infront of Ranboo. </p><p>"Ranboo get in the house." Techno instructs his son as BBH shoots them a smile, it's too forced, not right. Techno tamps down the voices screams of danger, and eggs. Ranboo nods as he breaks from his father and heads inside. BBH's pace picks up as his smile wavers. </p><p>"Hello Technoblade." Bad greated the piglin as Techno stands arms crossed. The first strains of panic flow through him at Bad's voice. It's not right. </p><p>"Halo." Techno greets unamused. "Can I ask what it is you're doing here?" </p><p>"Oh I was just in the area, I wanted to know if you've received any... notes recently. I have an associate who was ment to pass something along, but I've heard nothing back from you. Thought I'd come and check it out myself." Bad shrugs nonchalantly but Techno can see right through him. He wants him gone. </p><p>"I haven't gotten anything." Techno turns around to start heading back home. "I've been busy recently." </p><p>"So you haven't gotten any notes?" Bad questions as he begins following Techno. </p><p>"No." Techno's step faulters as he hears BBH mumble, if it weren't for his enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have even heard him. </p><p>"Good, it was intercepted." What was going on? Techno had been so preoccupied with Ranboo, he hadn't noticed any messages. Yeah he had a mail box now, but the only thing inside was Tommy's invitation for his new hotel. But it wasn't exactly protected, anyone could take or leave something. Had Techno not received a warning. As the voices scream to protect Ranboo Techno stopped outside of his house.</p><p>"Mind if I come in?" Bad smiled as Techno began climbing the stairs. He had to keep him happy, something was up with the deamon and he was worried he'd lash out. Techno could take him no problem but he was more concerned about Ranboo, his son was still inside and Techno knew that. With his back turned to the deamon Techno pulled up the world chat with a wave of his hand, he knew his chat could see it. </p><p>"Chat tell Ranboo to hide." He had to make sure he was safe.</p><p>"Uh, yeah sure come on in." Techno opened the door as he saw the top of Ranboo's head disappeared down stairs. Thanking his voices for warning him Bad follows behind Techno. </p><p>"So is it just you here?" Bad would obviously not know much about Techno's living conditions but he must have seen Ranboo walking with him. He had to know he was here too, Techno decided go push his luck. </p><p>"Well just me and my best friend Steve." He gave the poler bear a pat, waking him up with a huff. Bad humed, Techno couldn't tell if he bought it. As BBH begins looking around the room Techno knows he has to keep him from going downstairs, Ranboo must be hiding in Tommy's old room, he needed to keep the demons attention. </p><p>"Are you sure you haven't received anything?" Bad questions again as his head snaps to Techno, he struggles to keep an unimpressed expression. "My associate said they left a note for you hear." Bad's foot was on the top rung of the ladder, he had to keep him upstairs. Techno got an idea. </p><p>"A note you say?" Bad stopped. "Well I don't show this to just anyone BadBoyHalo but I'll make an exception for you." Techno begins climbing the ladder frantically, trying to keep his attention. As they reach the library Techno points to the note block left by Ghostbur's last visit. "This is audio, like a voicemail so listen closely." Techno hits the block once as a monotone note plays through the air. </p><p>"Intresting." BBH smiles as he begins hitting the note block. </p><p>"I don't really know where it came from or what it means." Techno lied as BBH contines to use the gift from his brother. </p><p>"I'm sure the egg would love this." There's the mention of the egg again. The entire time BBH was here his head was filled with voices screaming to stay away from the egg, that it was bad. As well as the rare occasion he would visit the main SMP, he rarely went over there but everytime he did recently, more and more of those weird red vines were covering land marks and buildings. It was nothing his hoe couldn't fix but everytime he got close the voices would fill his head with warning to stay away, not touch the crawling red vines. And Techno was more than happy to listen. Did they have something to do with this egg?</p><p>"What egg?" Techno hoped for both insight on this new development as well as a reason to get Bad as far from his son as possible. </p><p>"Ah yes, I wanted to stop by and ask you if you wanted to go on a little... road trip with me." This was good, get him away from the house. </p><p>"Road trip to what?" Techno tried to seem unbotherd like he wouldn't jump at the opportunity to get him as far from Ranboo as he can. </p><p>"Oh you know, the L'manberg area, maybe a bit by the spider spawner. Its close by, a new land mark of sorts." Bad knit his fingers together as he leaned foward, Techno did not like the smile he was giving him. </p><p>"Land mark you say?" Keep his attention, don't let him know Ranboo's here. The two head downstairs, Techno's glad he had gone down first as he saw Ranboo quickly rush back downstairs.  As he gets to the bottom BBH begins looking around again, he needed a distraction. </p><p>"Uh, can I bring my emotional support bear Steve?" Why did he ask that? </p><p>"What?" At least it got his attention. "I mean, I guess if you really want to." Great now he had to lug the bear with him. The two head outside as he takes a breath of fresh air, Ranboo would be safe inside, he would come back after he got everything settled with Bad. Thats what he thinks till he hears the faint sound of his door opening and closing again, he quickly looks back to see his son. He was laying low, dodging from snow mound to snow mound but Techno still catches the flash of black aginst the bright white. Techno pulls up world chat again as he types out before Bad can notice. </p><p>"NO, tell him to stay home this could be dangerous." He was terrified of the way the deamon was acting, he didn't want his son wrapped up in this as well. But as he looks back again he notices Ranboo continued to follow. He can't turn around and tell him to go home, as far as he knew BBH had bought him when he said no one else was there, he didn't want to push his luck.</p><p>As the two set their boats in the water BBH pauses.</p><p>"Did you see that?" He questions, glancing over in the direction of his son. Techno had to think quick.</p><p>"Uh, no man, it was probably just Steve, come on, its getting late I've go things to do tomorrow." Techno tries to pull his attention again as he drags Steve into the water.</p><p>The two make their way through the ocean as Techno glances back every now and then to see Ranboo following far behind. He was doing a good job of being hidden but BBH was getting suspicious. Everytime he would ask Techno why he keep glancing back he would use the excuse he was checking Steve's lead. He's starting to appreciate the bear for his excuse. </p><p>As they pass the prision Techno remembers how he has to pay the teletubbie a visit soon. As they make their way through the Greater Dream SMP Techno channels his inner gardner as he breaks as many vines as possible. With each vine broken BBH gets visibly more angry but Techno dosen't care. He know's Ranboo is still following and he wants to make sure he dosen't touch this stuff either. </p><p>"You know you don't have to break every vine." Bad spits out as he stomps foward. </p><p>"Well that's what I usually to do when I come here, it breaks with hoes pretty easily, if we all went at it we could probably get this picked up in a few days." Techno laughs hoping his joke would ease BBH's mood but it only made him angrier. </p><p>"Oh so that was you, huh?" Techno did not like how his tone shifted. "I think were being followed." Techno snaped around to see Ranboo duck behind Tar-gay. He'd been spotted, Techno had to keep BBH distracted. </p><p>"Yeah it's just Steve." He quickly turns to one of the many poster peppered throught the SMP, the first time he saw them, he joked with his voices that it sounded like a new government was starting, now he hopes he's right so he has an excuse to stop this. Bad seems to notice his interest the poster as he comes up behind Techno. He had noticed he had caught Bad attention again.</p><p>"Ah yes, The Eggpire." Techno hates how his eyes shone, Techno nodded. He had to make BBH think he was intrested, keep his attention. Ranboo was still too close for comfort. "We'll be making our way there soon, but first I think we should take a detoure." Bad begins making his way twords the ruins of L'manberg with Techno close behind. Steve's grunts and growles give him an excuse to turn around and check on his son, he was staring clear of the vines thankfully. As they stand over the bottomless pit that was L'manberg Techno's breaths catches in his throat. </p><p>"That's.... a lot of red." The entire pit was covered in the weird red vines. The pulsing glow seemed to extend outward as the vines slowly creep their way upwards, reaching from the void. </p><p>"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bad sighs as Techno scans for Ranboo, he had to keep him away from this. "How do they make you feel?" Terrified, discussed, scared for his son's safety. "Isn't it great?" </p><p>"I guess that's a word for it sure." Bad mumbles an "oh my goodness." As he turns away from Techno. </p><p>"Maybe you need, some more convincing." Techno definitely did not shudder at his tone. He follows the deamon as he makes his way to the spider spawner. Techno had spent enough time at the spawner to know the hallway that broke off was defiantly new. As Techno walks down the stairs the voices grow louder. 

"GET OUT OF THERE"

"OMLETTE TIME"

"NOT SAFE"

"PROTECT RANBOO"

"DONT LISTEN TO IT."

Techno shakes his head as his ear flicks. He hopes Ranboo finally stopped following him. As the stairs end he stops at the sight that greets him. An expansive room, covered top to bottom in glowing, pulsing vines, almost beckoning him closer. He can't help steping on the vines now, there's just too many of them. Immediately he begins hearing wispering, not like the voices that echo through his head, but a raspie high pitch voice wispering nonsense in his ear. He hates it but he can't help but listen. As he follows Bad he leads him deeper and deeper into the room. He really hopes his son isn' tfollowing him.</p><p>"So you have no idea what the egg is huh?" Techno hears Bad call out as he dodges and weaves through the mess of vines, trying to ignore the wispering, worried for his son's safety.</p><p>"Nope, no clue." Techno tries to keep his worry from showing in his voice. Ah the vines clear up he finally sees it. An egg, larger than any egg he's seen, pulses with the vines as the wispering fills his ears again, he can't understand it. </p><p>"So, do you hear anything?" Bad turns to him as he climbs on top of the egg. </p><p>"I-I think so, maybe, it's just wispering, I can't really undertand it." Techno dosen't lie, maybe Bad knows what it means. The deamon smiles at this. </p><p>"Well maybe you just need to get closer to it, here, why dont you climb up?" Techno considers for a minuet if he should climb up, he wants the wispering to stop. </p><p>"Bad what are you doing!" A voice breaks out from behind as Techno snaps around. His heart is in his throat as he sees Ranboo duck behind a cluster of vines, why had he followed him. Another figure appears before him, lucky taking Bads attention away from his son. </p><p>"Puffy! What are you doing here." Bad yelled, no longer caring about hiding his anger. </p><p>"Stay away from it Techno, it's dangerous." CaptianPuffy stood infront of the hybrid as she griped her trident. Techno's happy to have an excuses to get out of this conversation as he summons his own from his inventory. </p><p>"Yeah, I was getting that feeling, my chats spamming nothing but, bad egg. I think this little visit is done here Bad, I dont know what you're planning but-" Bad cuts him off as he jumps from the egg. </p><p>"Ah but that's what I've been trying to tell you, Techno the egg can give you anything you want, I know you hate governments, if you so desire the egg will get rid of them all for you." Techno rolled his eyes, he really didnt care, he just wanted his son out of here. </p><p>"Oh yeah, and how can it do that." Techno tried to keep the sarcasm from his voice but guessing by Puffy's snickers he didnt do a good job. Bad mumbled as he continued</p><p>"The egg can influence other people, you want a government gone, easy. The egg will do what ever you want." Bad smiles as he rests a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Eh, I dont know Bad, that sounds kinda like a government to me." Techno smiles as he shakes off his hand. </p><p>"Yeah what was it that you called the organization Bad? The Eggpire?" Puffy continued. "What is that a combination of."</p><p>"Egg and... empire?" Bad looks between the two as Techno smiles, crossing his arms</p><p>"Chat, I might be forgetting something, but last I checked an Empire is a government right? Wanna look that up for me?" He dosen't even need to wait for their spam, he knows he's right. A snicker echos through the room as Techno freezes. Puffy and Bad snap to the sound as Techno prays Ranboo wasn't found. </p><p>"HEY, I see you over there." No no no, he had to think quick. Bad was more concerned with him, he had to keep it that way. Techno started running.</p><p>"Ok thats my time to leave." Techno called out at Bad began chasing after him. This was good, keep him away. As he reached the spider spawner he turned around, sword raised to fight off Bad, but he wasn't behind him. He can hear his voice from the egg room. </p><p>"What are you doing here Ranboo?" Techno started running back. </p><p>"You stay away from him." He heard Puffy call out, his distraction hadn't worked, he needed to get back to his son. </p><p>"Techno!" Ranboo called out, he sounded scared. It pushed his feet faster as he flew down the stairs, not caring about falling. He entered back into the room as he saw Puffy standing infront of Ranboo trident raised, Bad standing before the two. Techno saw red as he grab Bad by the back of his cloak and threw him away from his son. </p><p>"Stay away from him!" He yelled as he embrased his shaking son. "You should have followed me, you would have gotten off alot smoother." Techno growled as he pulled away from his son. He growled over the deamon as he held his hands in defeat. </p><p>"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, and Puffy." Bad began backing up. "Look tensions are high, why don't we go somewhere else to discuss this, I know somewhere much more peaceful we can discuss this. </p><p>"Why don't I just run you through right here for threatening Ranboo?" Techno questioned, unabled to tamp down his anger. </p><p>"I would never hurt Ranboo. Oh my goodness." Bad claimed exasperated. "I just wanted to tell him about the egg. It might even help him get his memories back." Techno was confused, did he not know?</p><p>"I don't need to worry about that." Ranboo took a step past Techno, challenging the deamon, he was protecting his father. </p><p>"Well I'm sure we can work something else out?" Bad tried again as Puffy laughed. </p><p>"You know what, sure Bad, lets go to your safe place to chat, see what else you have to say." Techno laughed, this could be fun, it's not like the 3 of them couldn't take the deamon. And Techno honestly was getting sick of this egg stuff. He just needed some more evidence before he went full anti government mode. He had some Wither Skulls that were hungry to be used. </p><p>The 3 followed the deamon back to the surface as an egg shaped building apperaed. How fitting. He tied Steve to a near by fence postas the 4 made their way unside the weird, red room.</p><p>"So lets talk." Bad started as he took a seat. He was ready to keep going before Puffy cut him off. </p><p>"Yeah Techno, you need to know how dangerous that egg is." Bad tried to cut her off.</p><p>"Ay Puffy, I'm talking!" </p><p>"He tried to capture Sam, made him eat part of himself." Techno's stomach turned. "Him and Ant tried to kill Fundy and Tommy yesterday because they wouldn't join them." Techno's hands slammed on the table as Ranboo stood, just as angry. </p><p>"So you tried to kill my little brother and my nephew, and you expect me to follow you." Techno stood up as he growled. </p><p>"I was only doing what the egg told me to do." Bad laughed as Techno began walking tword him. He was looking at the floor, why? As he passes over a red block Bad flys foward to hit a button as the floor opens up before him. His momentum was too far ahead to stop him, but before he could fall something hard slammed into him, knocking him away from the hole. He looked up just in time to see his son fall through the hole. He screamed as his vistion filled with nothing but red. He charged at bad with his sword raised before he disappeared in a cloud of purple, enderpearl. </p><p>"DAD!" Techno scrambled to the hole as he called down to his son, he could see him looking back up surrounded by water, atleast he wasn't hurt. </p><p>"Ranboo, are you ok, can you get out!" He ignored the panic in his voice as he saw his son looking around. He began mumbling as Techno strained to hear him. </p><p>"N-No, thats not true, no no shut up." Techno could barely see him but he watched as his son dropped to his knees and covered his ears. </p><p>"He's not going to be able to get out, unless he has pearls and a trident." Puffy appeared by his side, Techno was so concerned about his son he forgot she was there. The ram hybrid's face was filled with concern as she tried to inform Techno. She pushed back some of her wool like hair as he looked into the hole. Ranboo's paniced mumbling is the only thing they can hear. "He's directly on top of the egg, we have to get him out."</p><p>"All he has is is throwing trident." Techno remembers as he stands back up. He looks down the hole to gage the fall, he didn't want to land on Ranboo. Puffy seemed to understand what he was doing as she pushed him back. </p><p>"Techno you can't go down there, it's dangerous." Techno broke from Puffy's grasp as he stormed to the hole. </p><p>"I dont fucking care, I need to get my son out of there." Techno calls back as he dives into the hole. He lands next to his son as he rocks back and forth, he kneels down as he takes the boys face in his hands. His skin was irritated from the water, but probably wouldn't burn. </p><p>"Ranboo kid I need you to stand up." Ranboo looks up to him with fear filled eyes as he continues to mumble. </p><p>"No, no no no it's not true, it's gone, it's gone, that's not true." Ranboo was panicking, but Techno had to get him out of hear. The wispering was so loud here and he still couldn't understand it. Techno grabbed his son under the arms with one hand as he threw his trident with the other. He chucked a pearl as he reached to top of the tridents momentum, sending him out of the hole as he clutched his shaking son. </p><p>"Shshshsh, hey hey Ranboo, it's ok, you're fine, I'm right here." Techno runs this hands through the boy's hair as he tries to calm him.</p><p>"D-Dad?" Ranboo push him back to look at him. </p><p>"Im right here Memory Boy." Techno said as he placed his hand on his cheek. Ranboo's sigh of relief blows through Techno as his boy finally relaxes. </p><p>"I didn't know Ranboo was your son." Puffy kneels next to the two as Ranboo grabs his dad's hand and leaned into the touch. Techno huffs. </p><p>"Yeah I didn't know till about a month ago either, good feeling to find your son after 11 years." Ranboo laughs as he nods. Techno looks out the window to see BadBoyHalo was still standing outside. He shot up and charged outside as Puffy and Ranboo followed. </p><p>"So you're just gonna try and kill my son and run huh!" Techno yells as he meets the deamon outside. </p><p>"Son?!" Bad seems suprised by this. "Oh I'm sorry about that Techno, the egg didn't tell me that. I just thought one of you would enjoy the egg." </p><p>"Kind of rude of you to assume everyone likes eggs bad." Puffy yells as she goes to stand by Techno. Twirling his trident Ranboo throws the weapon at the deamon. Techno smiles with pride as Bad is knocked back with a yelp before the trident flys back to his son's hand. </p><p>"Yeah some people could be allergic." Ranboo yells with a laugh, Techno's glad he can find humor in this situation</p><p>"Look I wasn't trying to kill Ranboo, I was just trying to help him get to know the egg. Did the egg say anything to you Ranboo?" His son froze as Bad's smile widened. Techno took a step infront of his son.</p><p>"He dosen't need to answer that." Techno flicks he sword. </p><p>"You don't wanna go down and see the egg again maybe?" Bad sings as Puffy takes a few steps foward. </p><p>"I think we were down there long enough Bad." Puffy warns as the deamon takes a few steps back. </p><p>"So Techno, you sure you don't want to join the side of the egg?" Bad questions, still trying to stay in control. </p><p>"Funny you're calling it that now, what were you calling it earlier again?" </p><p>"I'll take that as a no?" Bad leaned his head to the side. </p><p>"What do you think." Ranboo spoke up from behind him as he took aim with his trident one again. </p><p>"Well I see what side you've chosen, we'll be in touch." Bad shrugs as he begins walking away. Ranboo shoots his trident one more time as Techno unties Steve from where he'd left him. With a pat on the back the two begin making their way to the nether portal with Puffy by their side. </p><p>"Are you ok kid." Techno asked as he threw his arm around Ranboo. His son look to the ground as Techno rubs his arm. </p><p>"It's ok Ranboo, the egg is a... really bad thing, it says alot of bad shit to alot of people. Puffy tries to help comfort. </p><p>"Yeah it... it definitely said some, bad things." Ranboo answers as he look up at the two older hybrids. "It's all stuff I know isn't true." </p><p>"Stuff about, ya know the..." Techno trails off, he dosen't need to say it, especially after Ranboo nods. "Well just because you know it isn't true, dosen't mean it won't hurt." Techno leans into his son's side as he kisses his son's temple.</p><p>Puffy had know Techno some what but she'd never seen him like this, it warmed her heart to see Techno care so much for his son, and calmed he conscious that at least one of the kids in this world was being well cared for. Techno meet Puffy's eyes as she happy looked upon the father and son. </p><p>"Thank you for your help by the way Puffy, we appreciate it." Techno sent her a nod as they came to the portal. </p><p>"Ever since this egg thing has come up Bad and Antfrost have been acting weird, I've been trying to warn people but." She looks off at the seemingly endless amount of vines that are now spreading throughout the world. "They're still my friends, and it's so hard to see them like this." Techno nodded, he understood Puffy's upset tone. He had lost his fair share of friends as well. </p><p>"I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of them huh?" Ranboo questions as he plays with Steve. </p><p>"No most likely not, but if things keep going, I will put a stop to it." Techno hoped it wouldn't come to that, Puffy did as well. </p><p>"I'll be around to keep an eye on em too, don't worry." Puff assurse as she waves. "Well imma go see if I can torment the egg boys a bit more, glad to see you on team omlette." Techno laughed as him and his son waved. </p><p>He really hoped it wouldn't continue to involve him, for both Puffy's sake and the poor people being taken over by this egg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took a little longer to come out, have had some things going on. I hope yall enjoy Ranboo standing up for himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ranboo has joined the game.)</p><p>Ranboo sits on his bed, deep in thought. He waited till his dad got off cause he still wasn't sure if he should do what he's thinking about. It could be dangerous, stupid even, but Ranboo just can't get it out of his head. He was going to talk to his dad about it, but after everything that happened with BBH he knew his dad would want nothing to do with the egg for a little bit, especially after what happened to Ranboo. </p><p>The problem was Ranboo knew something had happened with the egg, it had said things to him, he knows it did. But he just couldn't remember what it said, and that terrified him. </p><p>After Ranboo killed the dreamon he was flooded with so many memories. Both from his time as a child in the Artic Empire with his family, and from his years spent trapped in the void. Many of those memories he tried to forget, but at least he had them. But the thing that scared him most, since he had contact with this egg, it's like the cloud had returned. He was forgetting things again and he hated it. He had forgotten so much before, including his own father, he didn't want to go through that again. </p><p>He knew the egg was dangerous, that much was clear. His father had gone back and talked to Puffy about it more, and the things she told them about it were... scary to say the least. But he knew he wasn't the only one who heard the egg, his dad had told him he heard it's voice as well, but he couldn't understand it. But Ranboo could, he just.... couldn't remember what it said. </p><p>Ranboo grabs his hair as his mind refuses to yield the information just out of reach, he really hates this feeling. He needs to go back and try and talk to the egg. As stupid as that sounds, and as terrified as he is to do it, he can't go through missing memories again. He just can't. His hands flop to his sides as chat begins to pick back up. </p><p>"Are you crazy?!"</p><p>"No the egg is dangerous."</p><p>"Wait for Techno."</p><p>"Screw that, omlette time"</p><p>"Well I don't really know what else to do chat." Ranboo huffed as he made his way downstairs. "Look I know you guys are scared, I'm terrified, but I think it's best I go see the egg again. I'm.... I'm scared chat, you all know I am. And I'm not scared because I think the egg talked to me. I'm scared because I know it didn't. Eggs don't talk to people, thats not a thing, all these people who are saying the egg spoke to them are just confused. I know that, and I need to go see the egg to prove to myself it's not talking to me. Cause if it's not the egg I heard.... I don't want to think about what else it could be." Ranboo swallow hard as he steps outside, giving Ramboo a pat as he leaves, him and Friend would probably get along. He'd have to tell his uncle next time he came for a visit. The voices of course dont stop.</p><p>"NONONONONO." </p><p>"IT'S THE EGG."</p><p>"IT'S DANGEROUS."</p><p>Ranboo rolls his eyes as he flings his enderpearl. "Chat the egg is just an egg. It has no effects, you know. I think this entire thing is just people making things up, I dont think anyone really hears the egg." He ignores how he heard, something when he fell on top of it. He was just scared, scared and stressed and his mind was just playing tricks on him. "I mean I think that, yeah sure it grows, but it doesn't have any effects. It's just the manifestation of their emotions." Ranboo tries his hardest to reasure the cacophony of screams, as well as his own jittery nerves. </p><p>As Ranboo enters the nether he takes a deep breath to calm himself. He was shocked to find out people didn't feel stronger in the nether. It wasn't untill he found out he was Techno's son that things made since. Even though his time in the end void had changed his physical apperence he was still very much half piglin. He absent mindedly ran his tounge past the base of his now protruding tusk, one to match his father. He continues to calm the screaming voices as he clasps his shaking hands. </p><p>"I think I'll go see it again, yeah. And I wont hear anything. I won't hear anything at all so I can confirm that it's, fake, it's not real. So ok, we'll do that." Ranboo breaths out, soaking in the last of the nether's warmth as he steps through the portal. "As long as I'm safe, I'll be fine." He repeats like a montra to calm his voices.</p><p>He tries to laugh as he runs his hand through his hair, they were being so loud. "Heck, maybe in the future was can set up a weed removal service with all of our Netherite hoes." With a wave of his hand he pulls up his inventory before summoning Ranhoe and Hoeboo, he knew he would have to cut down some vines to get to the egg. </p><p>As he turns around a pulsing glow catches his eye, that's weird. "Woah, uh, this wasn't here last time." Ranboo had spent so much time at Techno's the last few months he hadn't realized just how much the vines had spread. When he had come to the Greater Dream SMP eariler he had been too focused on making sure his father was safe to really pay much attention. Now he stands by the main nether portal in shock, the vines definitely weren't here before, right? "Ok so uh, yeah this is, a little bigger." He nudges the vines with his foot, immediate pins and needles run up his leg as the vines glow with each prod. Ranboo quickly keeps his distance.</p><p>As he makes his way past the community house he nearly trips over even more glowing vines. They definitely weren't here before? Why were they still here? This was a public enough area that they should have been cleared. It's almost like no one even lived here anymore, it was just a place for the egg. Ranboo scowled as he ripped up the vines with his hoe. </p><p>The further in he goes the worse things get. Everything from Purpled's UFO to the museum are covered in a layer of deep crimson, pulsing in unison with a soft glow. As Ranboo continues down the Prime Path he cant help the little mumbles of "oh that's not good" "that's definitely worse" "it spread there already?" that pass his lips as he hugs his arms close to himself. They were even arching over the path now, almost like it knew if it rested on the path it would be cut down. Almost like it was learning. As he comes to yet another arch he stops. </p><p>"See like look at that, it's definitely.... intelligent. Right? It's definitely intelligent." He drawls out as he talks to the voices. They begin picking up on the weirdness as well. "It's learned to not go on the paths which is.... intresting." Ranboo makes his way to the L'manberg ruins. </p><p>"Let's see how the buds in L'manberg are doing." He remembers before the vines really spread how it all seemed to start from the pit that was now L'manberg. Ranboo wants to believe it's not as bad but as he gets closer the faint glow becomes stronger, twisting his stomach in knots. </p><p>He gets to the outskirts and pauses as his eyes scan over the pulsing vines radiating from the center. "Oh shoot... this has definitely gotten, worse. Its going like up." It was even spreading tword the other side of the man made ravine. He choses not to visit the pit, he remembers what it looked like when he snuck here with his father. It scared him enough. </p><p>"So they definitely have learned." Ranboo concludes as he continues to think about it. It was just a mindless plant yet, it seemed to be getting smarter. "It's sort of an, intelligent creature when you think about it. Because it's learned not to go on the paths." He stops as Tar-gay and the ginger bread house come into view. The whole thing had been covered in red, but once again Ranboo notices the arches over the paths. His nervous energy was getting harder to hide behind curiosity. He continued on as the spider spawner came into view. Greatful Bad wasn't on as he drops down. </p><p>As he makes his way down the steps the faint glowing light grows stronger as he nears the bottem, his voices were getting more muted. He enters the room covered top to bottem in the glowing vines as the egg sits in the corner, almost beckoning him. </p><p>"This is so incredibly stupid, I don't like this honestly." He mumbles as he wishes his dad was here. "So what we're doing is we're making certain that what I heard was just nothing right, just something to do with me panicking..." Ranboo takes one last deep breath in as he stands before the egg. </p><p>"Hello?" He calls out, skeptical yet trying to stay confident. The egg did nothing but glow. He gave it a few moments before he realised the breath he didnt realize he was holding. "Ok it's not saying anything thats for sure." Ranboo tries to calm the voices, but they were so quiet, when had they become so quiet? Who was he talking to? Ranboo turns around to leave before he stops in his tracks</p><p>"Rotiart..." A raspie high pitch voice wispers in his ear. It's nothing like the voices that echo through his head, it was almost like it was leaning in, speaking directly into his ear. He's heard voices like this before. He is all too familiar with these types of voices, the egg isn't a dreamon, Ranboo knows that, but this voice is way too similar for his liking. A month ago, back when he was still under the control of the dreamon, he would have been afraid, down right terrified. But now, now he knows what this is. He knows how to handle them, he's trained with his father, he's been loved by his father. He was stronger than what ever this thing was, he knows that now. And he was pissed it would dare challenge him. </p><p>"What'd you just call me?" Ranboo asks, cutting the air with his sharp tone as he turns around. Without thinking his words slip to enderman as he continues enraged, taking a few steps foward. </p><p>"*Say it again, what'd you just call me.*" Ranboo asks, almost unamused as he grabs his hoe. This thing as made of the same material as the vines, he could easily tear it to shreds. "*You know that that's not true.*" Ranboo reiterated as he questioned the egg. So much for the egg dosen't really talk to people, now it actually makes them mad. "*Say it again, I dare you.*" Ranboo growled as he bears his teeth.</p><p>"Rotiart..." The egg almost breaths as the glowing pulsates with each syllable. Ranboo storms foward.</p><p>"*No, NO. Thats not true, don't you DARE call me that. You know that that's not true at all, that is... no.*" Ranboo stops in front of the egg as he grabs his shaking hands. He couldn't tell if he was shaking from fear or anger but he didn't really care. He wanted to know how the egg knew all of this, he had to know.</p><p>"*No, no I- that's not going to happen, alright. Thats not going to happen. Thats not true at all.*" Ranboo knew what it's doing and he's not going to let it. </p><p>"*Say it- You're just doing what the other voice- the dreamon, did. You're trying to trick me into things that aren't true at all.*" Ranboo cuts down a vine connecting the wall to the egg. Immediately the air changes, things are much more tense. He feels like he's angered it.</p><p>"Yarteb lliw uoy." Ranboo's breath catches in his throat. He tries to swallow hard past it.</p><p>"*No I'm not are you kidding me!?*" Ranboo nearly yells, he cant believe the audacity of this stupid egg. "*That's not- That's not true, I know that's not true.*" Ranboo taps his chest a few times to push his point faword.</p><p>"*I-I couldn't, no, no, you're wrong, you're completely wrong.*" Ranboo growles matter of factly. "*I knew that I wouldn't do that.*" Ranboo confirms, knowing for a fact. Ranboo breaths out as his anger quickly seeps from his body. As he stands looking before the egg, something else starts to worm it's way back in. </p><p>"*How would you know?*" Ranboo questions, the egg shouldn't know this. "*How would you know if that was true... It's- It's not true.*" Ranboo begins to dought. He wouldn't betray them, that's not even in the realm of possibility. Right? </p><p>Ranboo shakes those thoughts from his head as the quieted voices begin to chant again. </p><p>"You're loved Ranboo"</p><p>"You'd never betray Techno"</p><p>"You could never betray your family."</p><p>Ranboo laughs as he rolls his eyes at the egg. "*No no no, this is just like the dreamon. This isn't real.*" Ranboo's sure he's just over tired and drained from earlier's encounter with the egg. "*The egg voice isn't real, yeah no, the egg voice isn't real. It couldn't be. It's just not true.*" He sighs as he turns around gripping his hair. But then again, Ranboo had spent months believing the voice he heard was all in his head, and look where that got him. Ranboo turned back around to stand before the egg again. He had to be sure.</p><p>"*So lets say that what you're saying is true. Why would that even happen?*" Ranboo questioned with his arms crossed and hand raised. Again the egg fell silent. </p><p>"*Ok, nope nope, this isn't.*" Ranboo sighs as he pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. "*This is fine, you're trying to make me believe something that isn't true at all.*" Ranboo is getting tired of this. He comes here to try and prove this is all in people's heads and now he's caught up in it as well. He's tired of this as he decides to challenge the stuptid egg again.</p><p>"*Say it again.*" He over annunciate his words as he talks down to the egg. "*Say, it, again.*"</p><p>"Rotiart..." It hissed again. Ranboo wasn't having it anymore. </p><p>"*To who? To what?*" He demanded. "*Why do you only say these vague responses, why do you say these vague things, just tell me.*" Ranboo crosses his arms again as he bores holes into the egg, glare unwavering.</p><p>"*Why, how? Just tell me cause obviously you know something I don't.*" The egg remained silent, Ranboo nodded as the chuckled to himself, this is so stupid. "*Right?*"</p><p>Ranboo stops to think, this was stupid he knows it is. Yet some how the egg knew things it shouldn't know, and thats not right. "*What if you know something that I dont... What do you know*" Ranboo questions as his curiosity begins to peak again. His chat continue to spam that he should just leave, or even better, break the egg. Ranboo should do that, he wants to do that, but.</p><p>"*The egg obviously knows something that I don't.*" He has to strain to hear his chat but he knows they can hear him, and he knows he needs information. But as the voices grow so do his suspicions.</p><p>"*No no, it's obviously not. It's just happening again. Same sort of thing, this is- this can't be true, no.*" The egg begins wispering again but Ranboo isn't having it, he's dealt with this before he wasn't doing that again. </p><p>"*NO NO, BE QUI- NO*" But the egg only wispered louder.</p><p>"Rotiart..." It almost mocked. Ranboo's anger bubbled over.</p><p>"*Don't you DARE, SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS.*" Ranboo put away his hoes and pulled out his sword. He was sick of this, he'd been through this once before and he refused to do it again, he would not be tormented by some dumb egg when he had been through so much. He knew he wasn't a traitor, he'd spent too long thinking he was. He was stronger now, smarter, he knew his worth and he knew who he was. </p><p>"*Ok? Say that one more time and see what happens because I've got this.*" Ranboo gripped his hoe as he pulled it from his inventory, twirling it in his hand he pointed it at the egg. "*And it could get rid of everything.*" Ranboo emphasize as he gestured around the room. "*It's not you that has control over me, it's me that has power over you.*" He remembers his dad's words as he trained him. Tear your enemies down both physically and mentally, put them in their place before you put them in the ground. Ranboo wasn't afraid to remind the egg it was under him as he slashed more vines. </p><p>"*I could destroy you right now if I wanted to, if I destroyed enough of you, so if you wanna call me a traitor, without any evidence at all, cause you have no idea. You don't know, but I do.*" Ranboo gestures between the two as his scowle grows deeper. "*So what do you have to say to that? You're just a plant, and you can be pulled from the ground, the same way you were placed there.*" Ranboo cuts down another vine as the pulsing glow grows in intensity, Ranboo didn't seem to care. </p><p>"*So dont you DARE, even THINK about that.*" Ranboo yells as he kicks the severed vines. "* What do you have to say to that?*"</p><p>"Enoyna tsurt tnod...." Ranboo paused at this? Yeah there weren't many people he could trust but he knew of atleast two, they would never betray him. </p><p>"*Why, what do you mean?*" Ranboo questions as his sword disappeared to his inventory. "*What-What do you mean.*" Ranboo's voice was laced with genuine concern, he swallowed hard to fight it back. "*Why?*"</p><p>He knows the egg is just trying to get into his head, he shouldn't be listening to it, he should scoff at the idea that he couldn't at the very least trust his family. He knows that it shouldn't get in his head, but he can't get it out.</p><p>"*This is fine.*" He breaths out trying to keep these thoughts from his head. "*I just gotta find a way to get rid of you, and I will, so remember that.*"</p><p>Ranboo paced as he continues to taunt the egg, he's not going to let it threaten him. "*I know you have some sort of intelligent, so remember that. I'm going to be the person that gets rid of you, you're done.*" Ranboo dosen't care anymore, he's seen this egg hurt people, his father, Bad, Antfrost, Tubbo, they had all been hurt by this thing. Now it tries to manipulate him, like he's still the scared weak little boy he was before. But he's not like that anymore, he's going to show the stuptid egg that. He considers the people under the eggs control, if he destroyed the egg what would happen to them? They wouldn't die right? No of course not the egg dosen't run that deep. He hopes so anyway. He raises his hoe above his head, ready to drive it into the egg.</p><p>"Flesruoy tsurt neve tnod uoy..." Ranboo stops his hoe inches above the egg. Once again he starts shaking.</p><p>"*How-How'd you know about that.... there's no way.*" No no this isn't right, it's just a stupid egg. It dosen't see into Ranboo like that, can't see his deepest fears. His fear that after everything he'll turn right back around and hurt them again. The egg can't read his thoughts. The egg isn't the voice, he got rid of the voice, this can't be the voice.</p><p>"*How'd you know about that!*" Ranboo reiterates as he fully lowers the hoe, eyes widening as the egg continues to glow. "*There's no way you could have know about that at all.*" Ranboo's knees shake as he takes a few hurried steps back. He glances down at his hands, why are they shaking? This is too similar, too close for Ranboo's liking. He takes another step as he falls backwards, tripping on the vines. The pins and needles that run through his limbs from the severed vines remind him too much of the dreamon's control. He flexes his hands as he scrambles to stand, making sure he still had control. His breathing was coming out too fast, to uneven. No no no he can't panic now, he can't let the egg get to him. He hugs his arms as he tries to slow down his breathing. </p><p>His father's comforting voice calls out to him, instructing him with quiet ins and outs that he chants to get his breathing steady. He can almost feel his arms around him, holding him together as he panics. Hear his father reminding him how strong he is. He can almost hear his laugh as he assures his boy that "no egg will push us around, right." He's right, this egg isn't going to get to him. </p><p>"*No, you know what no, I'm getting tired of this.*" Ranboo laughs as he turns around, he wasn't going to play into the eggs game, he wasn't going to go at this alone, not when he had his dad. He smirks as he turns around, ready to leave and go back home, where he's safe. He almost smacks directly into the body of another player, white pin prick eyes meet his own as he takes a few more steps away from the smiling deamon.</p><p>"Hello Ranboo~" Bad almost cooed sending a chill up his spine, why was he looking at him like that. Ranboo didn't grace him with a greeting as he quickly switches to his sword. Bad laughed as he held up his hands. </p><p>"Oh Ranboo, I'm not going to hurt you, trust me the egg would never forgive me. You're too important." Bad reasured but Ranboo didn't care he took a step faword, sword pointed at Bad. </p><p>"Hey hey hey hey, wait a minuet. Don't you want to know why the egg is talking to you?" Ranboo stops. The egg knew too much, it's not possible for it to know these things. Did Bad have the answers he needed?" </p><p>"*What do you know?*" Bad looked at him confused, he forgot he was still speaking enderman as he cleared his throat and asked again in english. Bad's face broke out into an even wider grin, Ranboo really hated how, wrong it seemed. </p><p>"I'm glad you asked." Bad tries to push Ranboo's sword to the side with his finger but Ranboo holds it steady. Stay steadfast, don't show the enemy weakness. He thanks his dad for his traning as he see's Bad gulp. "I'm sure you noticed by now the egg has been talking to you. I heard you speaking back to it, you must have heard it's voice right?" Bad tries to keep his expresion calm but Ranboo could see right through it. Why was he so scared? </p><p>"I hear alot of voices, they say alot of different things." Ranboo states flatly, unamused. "Although they all seem to be saying one thing now." Ranboo smiles at Bad's confused expresion. Intimate you're enemies, don't miss your chances to break their mind. </p><p>"They're all saying, Blood for the blood prince." Ranboo shrugs slightly as he continues to hold up his sword, driving the point closer to the deamon. He nearly broke out laughing as Bad blanched. </p><p>"O-Oh are they now, well I know you want to know about the egg's voice right?" Bad tries to keep his voice even as Ranboo raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. </p><p>"You see Ranboo, the egg is much more powerful than it seems, you know what, go a head. You were talking about destroying it, start from the top, I won't stop you." Bad shrugs as he takes a few steps back, Ranboo nearly misses it but he could have sworn he saw Bad's eyes shoot to the ceiling, for just a second. This feels too much like a trap, but Bad was giving him permission, and it's not like he couldn't take the deamon. He pushes his luck as he turns back around slashing at the side of the egg. Immediately sharp pain shoots through his body as he can feel a few hearts leave. What the hell just happened, the egg... hurt him. That shouldn't be possible. </p><p>"OH MY GOODNESS, you were supposed to do that on top of the egg." Ranboo's head snaps up to Bad as he grips his hand, sword clattering to the floor as the pain continues to shoot through him with each pulsing glow. "NOW ANT." Ranboo wips around in time to see the cat hybrid fall from the hanging vines, they had been waiting for him. This was a trap, and even though Ranboo was a strong fighter he couldn't hold a sword, the pain in his hand was only just starting to fade. The cat hybrid climbed down the egg as his red eyes bore into Ranboo. Since when were his eyes red?</p><p>"You should have just listened to the egg Ranboo, we don't know why but it wants you." Bad takes a few steps behind him as he shoots down to pick up his sword with the other hand. "Come on now Ranboo, you can't fight us both off, this would have been so much easier for you if you just stood on the egg first. Ant could have trapped you in, and you could have some one on one time with our friend." Bad sneered as Antfrost drew his own glowing sword. He was out numbered, hurt, and trying very hard to stay as far from the egg as he could. He had to think of something and fast. Antfrost began to mumble something, strings of syllables and noises fell from his mouth but Ranboo couldn't understand them. He didn't sound human. </p><p>"Ant's right Ranboo, you can't fight us both and you're dad's not here to save you, get on the egg." Bad's tone dropped as Ant began moving foword. </p><p>"You're right." Ranboo calls out quickly, thankful it caused the cat hybrid pause. "I can't fight you." Ranboo held his arms behind his back, he's happy he keep his enderpearls in the same slot as the cool emerald ball matterlized in his hands. "So this is where I dip." Ranboo yells as he chucks the pearl as hard as he can throw it. He pushes past the two, taking advantage of their shock as he gets a head start. Bad screams out as Ranboo is teleported to the stairs. </p><p>"Ant, don't let him get away!" He can hear Bad's screams echo as his feet slam aginst the stairs. The dull footsetps behind him growing in volume., Ant was gaining on him and fast. He bursts into the spider spawner as he dives into the water elevator. Breaching the surface Ranboo throws another pearl in the direction of the Holy Land. He remember's Tommy telling him about having to cleanse after prolonged contact with the egg. He hopes a dip in the Holy Water will cure his arm of the lingering, pulsing pain that shoots through his body. He still can't hold his sword in his dominant hand, and with a trained man hunter gaining on him, that was worrying. Ranboo chances a glance behind him as his lungs burn from running. All he can see is the deep red eyes of his hunter as he turrns around to throw another pearl. </p><p>As the Church of Prime comes into view Ranboo comands his feet faster as he barrels into the gates. Hands on his knees he stands panting, his knees shake as they threaten to give out. Sweat plasters his white hair to his forhead as he turns around to see Ant slow down before staring him down from the border. He couldn't enter, for now Ranboo was safe. </p><p>Ranboo enters the church as he walks into the flowing fountain. He sighs in relief as the pulsing finally subsides. The inital hit of the egg had only done about 3 hearts but its lingering effects had dropped him down to 2. One good hit from Antfrost and he would have been... he didn't want to think about that. </p><p>Ranboo sighs as he scrubs the cool water over his face, lucky the Holy Water never seemed to burn him. His mind flashes back to the whole experience. Somehow this egg, Ranboo thought harmless, was able to enter his mind and read his thoughts. It was intelligent, that was for sure, the longer he stayed down there, the more subjective to it's influence he became. And the egg knew exactly what to say to get Ranboo to stay. It had manipulated him, and Ranboo can't shakes the thoughts it pulled from his mind. </p><p>Not to mention Bad and Ant's appearance, they had clearly been there long enough to hear his conversation. Bad wasn't even on when he first went into the egg room, how had he known when to show up? Did the egg tell him? And Ranboo can't figure out why they would want him trapped on top of the egg again, what would it have done? </p><p>Ranboo was most worried about the eggs power. It clearly could influence people, he knew that before he even came here. But now, experiencing it hands on, Ranboo is scared for the other citizens of the Dream SMP. Anyone could fall under it's control and no one could destroy it without being hurt. </p><p>The egg needed to go that much was clear, but Ranboo was going to need help with this weed. Checking outside he see's Antfrost had disappeared, he takes this opportunity to storm out of the church as he pearled his way back home. He would need back up, Ranboo laughs to himself as he enters the nether.</p><p>"Dad's a good cook chat, but I hope he likes omletts."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I sped through some things, I mostly wanted to keep this short so I only focused on the main plot points. If you wanna chect it out more in depth go watch Techno's newest live stream, if you haven't already.</p><p>Thank you so much, like I said I wasn't planning on adding to this series quite yet but I do have projects in the works. Thanks for enjoying this little one shot since I wanted to write about dadnoblade and his memory boy a little more before I move onto the other characters. </p><p>Expect a big brother Punz, little brother Sapnap chapter out sometime this week. See you guys next time :)</p><p>Edit: ALRIGHT YALL I 100% WROTE THIS BEFORE I WATCHED RANBOO'S STREAM AND IM HARD CORE CONSIDERING WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER OF RANBOO CONFRONTING THE EGG, I KNOW I SAID I WANTED THIS TO BE A ONE SHOT, BUT DO YALL WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>